A national, longitudinal survey of young women will be examined to determine how frequently recently married couples live with other kin in extended family households. In this national survey, 5,159 women aged 14 to 24 in 1968 were interviewed and then reinterviewed in 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973, and 1975. A preliminary analysis shows that the proportion of young husband-wife couples ever living with kin (by "kin") I mean relatives other than the nuclear unit of wife and husband and their children) is much higher than one-time, cross-sectional surveys indicate. Many young couples, I hypothesize, live with kin temporarily while they are in need of assistance of some sort. I will investigate the situations which lead young couples to live with kin, and I will also study the short-run consequences of living with kin. I hypothsize couples from working- or lower-class backgrounds tend to receive support by living with kin, while middle-class couples in need of help tend to live separately and receive financial aid (measures of financial aid from kin are included in the surveys). This proposed research will increase our understanding of how kinship groups aid young married couples. All observers of family life aggree that family members provide each other with emotional and material support which can be important for maintaining mental health. Consequently, the clearer understanding of contemporary living arrangements which this proposed study will provide should be useful to a wide-range of family researchers and mental health professionals.